Love Is A Battlefield of Many
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: Drabbles or one-shots that revolve around the Kingdom Hearts characters with a variety of different pairings; straight, gay, or lesbian.
1. Undo it RikuSora

A/N

Well I decided to write drabbles about couples and their uh inspired by shuffled songs from my iPod.  
These drabbles will range from K-M depends on how I decided to write them and there will be a lot of different pairings: Straight, Gay, Lesbian. If one of those offend you then I wouldn't recommend reading this.

**Pairing**: RikuSora  
**Song**: Undo It; Cerrie Underwood  
**Warnings**: Maybe oocness, drama, self-sacrificing (if you look at it that way), mentions of sex, and cussing. That's about it.  
**Rating:** M

* * *

Roxas warned me about him, _everyone_ warned me about him.

But by then it was already too late, I was too far _gone_ to care what they told me. To far gone to care about what he was known for. It didn't matter to me that he was known to be a notorious player who _only_ ever fucked-and-moved-on. And that his relationships were next to none and when he bothered to be in a relationship, it only lasted for a week; never more and never less.

It was too late and when we clashed in a passionate mess it didn't occur to me that I'd only ever be another one of his fuck-and-move-on's or his weekly flings. Because by then, I unintentionally gave him my heart. I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Did it happen when I first slept with him? Or did it happen when I first set my eyes on his tall form? Or was it when our eyes locked? Or…or when we first kissed? They way our breathes mingled together, his hands curling against my hip and tangling in my hair. My hands tangling in his hair and desperately grabbing the back of his neck to force our lips closer together.

Or maybe when we engaged in a desperate act of sexual gratification uncaring of the consequences or what would lie a head of us. No what mattered was us together wrapped tightly around each other, the room growing hot and sweaty. His hands on me, burning me where he _touched._

My friends warned me about the devishly handsome silverette with aquamarine eyes and a smile that ripped the very _breathe_ from me. They _warned_ me. They _told_ me that everyone he's with is left with heartbreak. So I shouldn't have been surprised when the next time we saw each other, he acted as if I wasn't important. As if I was something less then what I am. As if I was less then nothing.

I tried not to care, really I did. I tried to get over him and I tried to move on because _really_, how can a one-night stand turn me into a whimpering love-struck fool? I was stronger than that-I mean at least I thought I was. I wanted to undo it. I wanted to take back what he took from me. I wanted everything back and believe me I was trying my hardest to take it back.

Then he came back into my life and I found myself not caring if he had it anymore. It was his as far as I was concerned. My friends saw a problem with that, told me not to torture myself anymore and to, simply, move on. But it wasn't that easy and when I turned it on them they were speechless. I left it at that and continued being what Riku wanted me to be.

A fuck buddy with no strings attached.

Though ironic enough it had strings attached and he may not have noticed but I sure did. Every time we met up and rolled around in the sack, I noticed. I noticed that I'd never be what he was to me. Noticed that no matter how many times we slept together or how many times we touched each other, he would never give me what I wanted. And pathetically enough I was okay with that. I'd rather have him the way he is then not have him at all. It was okay if I just had his body at _least_ I still had him. And really, it was better than nothing.

Roxas warned me they all did.

* * *

A/N

Oh dear look how that turned out. Erm…I hope you like it and please **R&R**

I'm sorry if there's glaring errors, I've never been good at grammar and punctuation. So uh if you notice anything let me know and I'll fix it right away! :D

~Lovely


	2. Te Amo KairiNaminè

**Paring:** KairiNaminè  
**Song:** Te Amo; Rihanna  
**Warnings:** unrequited love, some kissing, angst, and that's it.  
**Rating:** T

* * *

Kairi knew how she felt it was obvious, despite the fact of her poor attempt at hiding it. Hell the fair-blond, with the same face as her's, even admitted it. She never actually said it but whenever any of Kairi's friends brought it up she never denied nor agreed she just remained quiet. And it was all in the not-so-subtle touches she bestowed Kairi.

A brush here, a caress here, a lingering touch there, and a longer than normal hug.

It was glaring obvious that the blond had feelings for her and not platonic feelings. Kairi didn't mind she was flattered but at the same time she felt guilty. She knew how Naminè felt and she never did anything to discourage those feelings even though Kairi knew she would never return those feelings, considering her heart already belonged to someone.

She found it ironic. Both of the girls shared unrequited feelings for someone, both knew they could never have the one they loved. They both knew that the ones they loved, loved another. Yet they still hoped and waited.

Kairi tried not to lead Naminè on but really, she couldn't help it. She craved love, she needed love, and she knew the person she was in love with would never return her affections. So she found herself leaning on Naminè. Letting the blond pour affections on her and make her feel loved. She knew it was selfish and a terrible thing to do. But why would she stop when she knew the sweet girl would give her wanted, even if it wasn't from _him_.

She wondered how it came to be and how come she never saw it coming? She should have seen it coming they were always closer to each other than her. She stupidly thought that they both loved her and that she would have to choose who she wanted. But really she didn't _have_ to choose, she already knew who she wanted from the very beginning.

She just liked the attention.

So when her best friends told her they were in love with each other and dating she wasn't surprised that she found her heart breaking. Kairi thought she could be a good actress with the way she faked her smile, her happiness, and her acceptance. Though really she was hardly accepting. A big part of her grew bitter and jealous of their happiness. The sky was supposed to be her's…they were supposed to be together and live happily after her. _He_ was supposed to be her knight and _she_ was supposed to be his princess.

It came as no surprised that she went off to find Naminè to let Naminè bathe her in the love and undying affection she deserved. She let Naminè hold her and comb her thin pale fingers through her auburn hair. Let the fair blond caress and whisper affectionate words in her ears. She didn't even mind when she felt soft, plump lips press against her forehead and then her lips.

Naminè imagined that Kairi loved her back.

Kairi imagined it was Sora's lips against hers.

Kairi couldn't understand why Naminè stuck with her when they both knew she could never love her. She couldn't understand why she put up with all the shit she put her through. She couldn't understand why she staid. Why she didn't leave when she found Kairi with someone else.

She couldn't understand but she understood the pain, the heartbreak, the sadness that Naminè was growing through. She understood it because that's how she always feels when she sees Sora and Riku together and knows she can never have him. Never have his heart like he has hers. Knows because Naminè feels the same. She knows because they both depend on one another to continue living, to continue feeling love even if it isn't real (on Kairi's part).

_Andreallyeveryonedesrveslove_

Even if it's unrequited and broken.

So she stays with Naminè because she can believe that when she's touching her, she's touching Sora and really that's better than anything.

Naminè stays because she can imagine that Kairi feels the same way she does and that one day maybe she'll come around and they'll be happy together.

Because that's all there is when you both depend on each other to live and to be loved.

* * *

A/N

I'm proud of this, even if it's a bit angst. Sorry if it's really confusing. It's about Kairi having an unrequited love for Sora and leans on Naminè because she knows that she loves her and that's all she wants and Naminè stays because well she loves her and will do anything for her.

…A very unhealthy relationship. I feel bad because Naminè is one of my favorite characters and I put her through this. Meh, what can ya do?

Oh and I tend to switch between 1st P.O.V to 3rd P.O.V if it fits the story. If it gets to confusing, let me know and I'll stick to one P.O.V!

As always please review and let me know what you think!

~Lovely


	3. One Sweet Day AxelRoxas

**Pairings**: AxelRoxas  
**Song:** One Sweet Day; Boys II Men  
**Warnings:** Character death(s)  
**Rating:** K

* * *

Their love was a bittersweet one.

Axel loved Roxas.

Roxas loved Axel.

That was all they needed.

Yet it wasn't because neither of them had it in them to tell them they loved each other. They both assumed simple touches and words hidden behind words would be enough. They both had no hearts so they couldn't possible love someone. Ironic enough, no matter how many times someone said they didn't have a heart they couldn't be bothered to believe that because

Axel loved Roxas and Roxas loved Axel.

But by the time they finally decided to tell each other it was too late. Roxas left, his memory was erased, and he was sent into a virtual world. Axel was forced to capture Roxas who didn't remember him, which hurt more than he ever wanted to admit. He was defeated and after he started acting on his own. Roxas finally remembered but at the cost of giving up his existence to save the Keyblade Wielder.

Roxas wanted to be selfish and let Sora sleep because he wanted to find Axel and stay with him. But he couldn't because he knew his summer was over for good. So he accepted his fate and faded back into Sora.

Sora awoke and continued on with his quest unaware of some ones selfless sacrifice

Axel continued acting on his own doing anything to draw Sora to him like kidnapping Kairi. So he found Sora and helped him out but when he collapsed with Sora over him for a brief second he thought he saw Roxas. With his last strength he opened a portal to let Sora continue on with his quest but not without admitting he wanted to see Roxas one last time. He wanted to believe that the tear that fell from Sora's eyes was Roxas'. With a sad smile he faded as well.

They were nobodies with hearts, with hearts that fell in love.

Roxas loved Axel, Axel loved Roxas.

That was all they needed.

* * *

A/N

I love this pairing but I couldn't help but write their death. To be honest, even if I like Sora, I wished Roxas staid alive in KHII but noooo he had to be selfless and give up his very existence for Sora. And Axel..D; I cried like a baby when he died cuz cuz he's also one of my fave characters from the KH universe.

Annnd I promise not every pairing is gonna be angst. Blame it on the songs. ^^;

~Lovely


	4. I See You RikuSora

**Couple**: RikuSora  
**Song**: I See You; Leona Lewis  
**Warnings**: Fluff that's it.  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

Riku always knew that Sora was his light when he was walking in the unending darkness.

His light was what kept him from being completely overwhelmed by the darkness. All he to had to think about was saving Sora and see the smile lights up his face, lights him up. Sora was something that he could grasp on to keep the darkness away. He just had to imagines Sora's sunny face and the darkness that clawed and dug deep into him receded.

Sora always knew that Riku was his light when he was surrounded by darkness.

He knew it was ironic considering Riku was the personification of darkness but a part in Sora knew that Riku always had light, he just had to find it. Search for it and even if he couldn't find it, Sora knew it was in him. Why else would he help Sora when he needed it? Why else would he spend a year trying to help Sora regain his lost memories?

Riku always knew he loved Sora.

He loved him the moment they started becoming friends. He just didn't know how to express it so he stayed close to Sora because Sora was his light even when he was young. He just wished he believed in Sora enough to not let the darkness corrupt him when he was fifteen. Thankfully when they fought Sora was able to turn him back to the light.

Sora didn't know he loved Riku until he found him again.

Sora always thought he was in love with Kairi and that they were meant to be together, that's why he spent the one year trying to find her because he loved her-well at least he thought he did. He should have figured it out when he left Kairi to go and find Riku instead. If he loved her he would have stayed with her and gone back to the Island with her.

He figured it out when he saw Riku and Kairi again, he just hugged her and when it came to Riku he _cried _and he couldn't figure out why. He should have been crying when he found Kairi again but instead he _fell_ to his _knees_ with tears in his eyes when he saw Riku again. That's when it clicked. That's when he _knew_. He loved Riku and not just as a friend but as a _lover_, if it even came to it it.

Kairi knew it before Sora knew it. She knew that was his first love and she knew that in the end he would be with Riku because that's who his heart belonged too.

Riku's heart was Sora's and Sora's heart was Riku's.

That's all they needed to know.

* * *

A/N

Oops sorry I meant to post these every day but I kind of got sidetracked with other stuff. ^^  
And hey _look _it's a happy drabble and Kairi is actually happy for them! ;D

I'm glad I write these even if no one reads them. It helps my creative juices flow.

~Lovely

p.s:** R&R** please.


	5. I Got You SeiferHayner

**Pairings**: SeiferHayner  
**Song**: I Got You; Leona Lewis  
**Warnings**: Some angst, some fluff(at the end), and some cuss words.  
**Rating**: T

* * *

There comes a time in life when you hit a rock on your path of life. A rock that could be more like a boulder then anything. A time where your life decides to test you on stuff you'd rather never deal with. The death of someone important, your first heart break, anything that could possibly send you into a downward spiral.

Its something that you never thought could happen to you because everything was going okay, your life, your school, your friends, and your crushes. Though to be honest a crush isn't as big as having your life suddenly spiral out of control and shatter when you hit rock bottom.

I shouldn't have been surprised, the numerous hospital visits we had to make every month, should have made me ready for the inevitable. Yet I had hope because for the last couple of months she seemed to be doing fine. Everything seemed to be finally looking up. Then suddenly, as if she just gave up, her life stopped in her sleep.

I tried to wake her up tell her to stop playing around because it wasn't funny and that your suppose to be all better. You're supposed to wake up with a big smile on your face and make me my favorite breakfast like she would always do on Sunday mornings. You're supposed to be alive and _well _because you said you were feeling well. That you were feeling much _better_, so why did you _lie_ to me?

I didn't want to tell me friends that my mother passed away because they shouldn't _have_ to worry about me. I should have known I couldn't keep it a secret not when Roxas was so unbelievable stubborn and not when I didn't show up at school for a couple of days. Or when I ignored their calls and never answered the door when they came by.

But I was numb and hurt inside because my mother was no longer here and I'd never see her again. I'd never see her smiles or have her breakfast. I didn't want to see anybody I just wanted to stay in bed hiding my tearstained face in my pillow. Stay under the covers and sleep forever until my heart stopped hurting or until I had no more tears to shed.

Then Roxas came over, well more like he climbed into my bedroom window, and demanded that I get my ass out of bed. I told him to fuck off as I turned my back to him, I didn't want to deal with him or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to deal with this by myself.

"What the fuck, Hay? Get your ass out of bed! You haven't been to school in two days and you've been ignoring us. What the fuck-"

"Fuck off!" I snap before finally sitting up and glaring at him, "My mother just passed _away_, what the fuck do you want from me?"

I would have laughed at how huge his eyes got but for the life me the simple act of laughing left me feeling guilty and drained. I shouldn't be laughing my mom just died, "Hayner…" he trails off sadly before shuffling over to my bed and climbing on to it, he scoots next to me until our sides our touching.

We didn't say anything but really what could you say when someone just told you their mother died? _I'm sorry? _Saying sorries can't do anything to reverse the fact that your mother just died and you'll never get her get back. No matter how hard you wish or how long you _prey _because in the end it'll be a waste of time. You can't bring the dead back, you can't raise the dead, you can't do some spells to wish her back to life. Because it's impossible, fairy tales _aren't_ real and they never _will_ be real.

So Roxas stayed but soon left because he couldn't really say or do anything to change my current situation, all he said was come to school tomorrow with a sympathetic expression, which I choose not to acknowledge because it didn't mean anything to me. She was dead and gone and that was that.

I went to school two days later because the house was bathed in thick silence. My father was always at work and I was always at home staying in my room. He tried he really tried to be the supporting father I needed. But how can we both try to be strong for each other when were both broken? So I left for school because I couldn't stand the silence, the tension that threatened to make me snap.

Olette was the first to pounce, she threw her arms around me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Hayner. I'm so so sorry." she says tearfully and really, I didn't know why she was crying, it's not like it was her mother who died.

Shrugging I gently extract myself from her, "…Thanks."

She touches my arm, "All of us will be here if you need us, okay?"

"Kay…" mumbling I shake her hand off, "I'm going to go to class. See you at lunch." I left not looking back.

I tried to ignore the eyes staring at me, the eyes judging me. The eyes filled with sympathy, of course everyone would know, Twilight Town is a small town. I tried to assure myself that it wasn't bothering me, the eyes on me, or that it made my skin crawl. I tried hard to convince myself but it didn't work. All I wanted to do was crawl in a corner some where and cry.

Lunch came around and I left for the roof. I didn't want to see Roxas', Olette's, and Pence's eyes filled with sympathy and pity. I didn't want the lunch to be filled with awkward silence or their poor attempts at trying to make me smile. I didn't need them right now, I needed to be alone. Away from all of those eyes burning a hole in my back and those heads shaking with sympathy, I didn't need it and they didn't need to give it to me.

It was my mother who passed away not theirs so their sympathy was enough to piss me off. They didn't know her, didn't know that she would look in on me when I'm sleeping. Didn't know that she'd press a kiss to my forehead, even if I thought I was too old for it. Or that she'd always let me sleep in a couple more minutes before I had to go to school. They didn't know that and I didn't need sympathy from people who didn't know me and probably didn't even care. They just did it because every one else was doing it.

As soon as I reached the top of the roof I walked to the edge and collapsed to me knees. I felt angry, hurt, sad, and pissed off. How could my mom leave me? She's supposed to die when she's in her nineties! She's suppose to be their when I graduate high school and collage! She's _not_ supposed to die and be stuck in the morgue until her funeral!

With an angry cry I curl my fingers into fists and start punching the ground, ignoring the burning pain flaring to life. She's supposed to stay alive because she was doing much better! She looked much better! Her skin was shiny and glowing and she _lost_ the sick look. She looked healthier so _why? _Why did she have to die? Covering my face with my hand I let the tears fall.

"Lamer."

In an instant my whole body tightened and I stop bashing my fist into the ground in mid-throw. Drying my tears I slowly stand and turn to face him eyes narrowed. Of course Seifer Almasy would be here to kick me when I'm down. His cocky smirk is plastered on his face with the same infuriating beanie atop his head.

"Fuck off." I clench my fists tightly.

He raises his brow, "I was here first, lamer. Or did you _forget_to look around before you had your breakdown?"

That was it, I finally snapped. How dare he throw my feelings in my face! How dare he decide to kick me when I'm down? Without caring I run and leap at him, tears blurring my vision. A part of me rejoiced when I managed to tackle him and throw him to the ground. Our bodies connected with the hard pavement, my knee's smacked against the ground. More pain flared up but for the life of me I couldn't be bothered to give a fuck.

I need to let my anger out and as my hand grabbed the color of his jacket I lifted my hand my fingers curled into a fist, I let it fly. A satisfying crack meets my ears as my fist connects with his face. I pull back my fist and sock him again and again and _again. _It felt so good to finally let all of my pain and frustration out and it felt even better that it was Seifer who was on the receiving end.

Just as I'm about to launch another punch to the side of his face, I freeze. It just now dawned on me. Why isn't Seifer fighting _back?_ Why _isn't_he giving me pain? Why is he letting me do this to him? He's stronger than me, he should be able to overpower me, so why?

"Why aren't you fighting back?" I scream, "_Fight_ me back!"

"Feel better, lamer?" he asks staring at me with his cool, icy blue eyes. He has blood dribbling from the side of his mouth and nose.

Breathing heavily I release him, "Why didn't you _fight_ me back? That's all I _wanted_!" I'm ashamed to admit that I feel tears trickling down my cheeks and splashing on his chest.

To my confusion and surprise he easily sits up, until I'm in his lap. With a roll of his eyes he wraps his arms around me and…and _holds_ me. It's to unSeifer like so I'm too shocked to do anything about it. When I get my bearings back I don't push him away or leave. No, instead, I _lift my arms and wrap them around his neck._

Placing my forehead on his shoulder I continue crying and oddly even if _it's_ my rivals arms around me, I start to slowly feel better. Which is weird considering not even Olette, Roxas, and Pence managed to make him feel better. Maybe its because he…he got to punch Seifer in the face a couple of times? Doesn't matter anyways, all he knows is that he's fucking upset and he wants his mother back.

"I-I want my mom back." I whimper pathetically sniffing.

"Yeah I know lamer." he muses with a soft sigh, "Feel better?"

With a couple more sobs and gasps I finally lift my head from his broad shoulder, "Y-yeah." rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands I've finally been able to calm down a bit, "Just…just cuz you did somethin' nice doesn't mean your not an ass anymore."

He snorts before letting his hands hang limply by my hips, "Tch I know. Your still a lamer."

I'm quite content with just sitting in his laps because its oddly comforting but a thought is nagging at me, "…Say why'd you do it?"

for a minute I don't think he's going to answer because his expressions immediately turn guarded. But after a pregnant pause he does so "Cuz I got you…" he trails off before pushing me off his lap and standing up, "And the sight of a depressed lamer does nothing for my ego." he pauses before looking me over, "Since your feeling better I'm going to leave and maybe take a shower. I've got lamer germs now." he smirks before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around.

"You're such an ass!" I shout but it holds no anger in it, instead I watch him cross the roof and just as he pulls open the door to the stairwell, I speak up, "Se-Seifer?" I call hesitantly my fists clenching and unclenching unsuredly.

He lets out a sigh, "What Lamer? I have places to _be_."

"Uhm…I got you too." I say hurriedly and for a moment I don't think he hears me but he looks over his shoulder with a half-smirk on his face. He nods once before disappearing through the door.

* * *

A/N

Yeah this took me a while to write, dunno why. It was sad in the beginning but LOOK it got happy at the end. Anyways you can take this has bromance or real romance between the two. Either works.

~Lovely


	6. Love Is A Battlefield RikuSora

Pairings: RikuSora  
Song: Love Is a Battlefield; Pat Benatar  
Warnings: Nothing really.

Rating: T or K cuz I don't remember if there is cuss words in this ficlit.

* * *

Sora's P.O.V

Love is A battlefield, a big explosion of battles.

Everybody always assumes that Kairi's the one that I'm in love and vice verse. Sure I spent a year searching for Kairi but that was because she's one of my best friends. But I _also_ searched for Riku, I mean not as much as I searched for Kairi I guess. I mean Riku _did_ try to kill me and steal my heart on a number of occasions and he _did_ let darkness take control of him and become someone that _wasn__'__t_ Riku. Oh and well I guess the whole sticking-the-keyblade-in-my-chest-and-releasing-her-heart-and-princesses-hearts would make it seem I was in love with her. Oh and I guess the whole Kairi-hugging-me-and-turning-me-back-into-my-self-instead-of-the-heartless probably made everyone thing we were in love or something like that. But I can assure you that we are nothing of the like. Just…really close friends that have moments that make people think were in love.

Oh right and the other year where Donald and Goofy thought I was thinking about Kairi when I was saving the couples or whatever. But I so wasn't Donald and Goofy just like to assume stuff and then keep on teasing me about how I _love_ Kairi and that what I'm doing is _so_ romantic. But really _how_ is saving the worlds and locking the doors _romantic?_ I'm just doing my job as the keybearer because nobody else could do it. Well I mean _Riku_ could but he was MIA for a year and I was trying to find him because I promised him I would. I still don't see how they assumed I was in love with Kairi because when Riku helped me close the door to darkness I could have left with Kairi but instead I staid and told him I'd find him.

Which I did you know _after_ I had to fight through the organization and shave through the millions of heartless. And yes I did _hug_ Kairi but that was because I haven't seen in her a while and I was worried when Hayner told some red-head, which turned to be Axel, kidnapped her from them. I mean who wouldn't be worried if someone told you their best friend was kidnapped? So I hugged her and when I figured out that tall man was Riku I _cried_. I couldn't figure out why but I cried when he saw him and then it was quiet obvious to me, after being oblivious for so long, that I was/am in love with my best friend. So no I am most assuredly _not_ in love with Kairi and she most assuredly is _not_ in love with me.

Riku on the other hand is not off the hook. Which brings me back to my first sentence. Love is a battlefield and it's annoying. Riku is mine and I'm not being overly-possessive Riku has _always_ been mine just I have _always_ been his. So when I learned that Kairi love's Riku lets just say it didn't end the way she wanted. She wanted Riku but I wasn't going to give him up to her. I mean she's like a sister to me but when she's approaching on _my_ territory shit is going to _hit_ the fan. Not that she knows that yet but she will and I'm pretty sure she's figured out that I love Riku as well because she's being _bolder_ in her moves toward him.

In fact I'm positive she knows because when she was with Riku she put her petit hands on his arms, smile flirtatiously at him and when she looked at me she _winked_. Winked I tell you! So if she wants a battle she totally getting one. I did not save, well find, Riku's pretty-little-ass so Kairi could have him. So of course this meant war and I'm going to win this war I'm not the keybearer for nothing. Besides Riku was my best friend way before she showed up randomly on the beach. Though for the life of me, I still don't see why she had to shoot herself across the sky to our home. Whatever it's fate I guess.

Anyways so I'm in my classroom with Tidus sitting next to me and Selphie as well when I see something that makes me want to cast thundara. Kairi is once again at it with Riku and I don't know if he's oblivious to her obvious flirtation but either way it make me mad. She's touching him and laughing and talking animatedly with him. Before I know my eyes are narrowed and I'm imagining Kairi as a puddle of goo. She turns to me and saunters over to me. She places her hands on her hips and bends to my eyelevel, I'm sitting at my desk with my head on said desk.

"If you keep on furrowing your brows your going to get wrinkles, So-ra!" she chirps out grinning and I can't help but grinning back. It's impossible to hate her even if she's my rival for Riku's affections, she's still Kairi the girl that was found on the beach.

"And we wouldn't want you to look _less_ attractive, right?" Riku drawls out smirking, "Though maybe the wrinkles will be a vast improvement."

Huffing I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms, "I'm attractive Riku! I have big blue eyes that everyone likes!" sometimes I question my love for Riku, he can be such an ass sometimes. Such a pretty ass though.

Riku laughs before bending down himself and rubbing his hand on the top of my head, I scowl and shove his hand away, "Attractive in deed, Sora." almost instantly my cheeks turn a shade darker, he totally called me attractive! Sora one Kairi zero, I thought triumphantly.

"_Riku!_ Stop making fun of me!" of course I had to reply with that because even though he called me attractive he's teasing me. See? What an ass. But God _damn_ what a fine ass he is.

"I can't help it Sora you're an easy target." he laughs once again and I huff some more.

"Stop it you two. We have work to do." Kairi says.

"Your the one to talk, Kairi. Your not doing the work either!" I mumble uncrossing my arms.

She giggles, "So you noticed?"

"I've already finished my work. The both of you are procrastinating. It won't be my fault when you guys get held back. I won't show any sympathy if you guys do get held back." Riku says not unkindly.

"But Riku!" I whine lifting my head and grabbing his hand, "You love _us_ right? You have to help us if we get behind!"

He snorts and takes his hand back, I wont lie I'm kind of hurt by his rejection, "Love as nothing to do with it. If you get held back it'll be your own faults."

Kairi bashfully rubs the back of her neck and grins shyly, "I've got half of it done and I'm almost finished." she turns her grin into a soft smile but its directed to Riku, she raises her hand and touches his arm. Fire burns in my spine and it's taking everything not to blast her with fire right then and there. She best get her hands off of him or I might accidentally drop my book on her foot. My huge ass text book, in fact my fingers are inching towards said text book.

Slowly I start to inch my textbook to the edge of the desk, her hands are still on him and he's not minding it one bit. My heart clenches at a sudden thought, don't tell me he cares for her too because if he did that'd totally break my heart. Not lying it totally would. I don't want to loose my best friend and the person I'm in love with too Kairi. Don't get me wrong she's really sweet and kind and she deserves some one just…just not Riku because he's mine and I'm his. Even if he doesn't know it yet.

Riku says something, something I didn't quiet catch and she laughs and he laughs and it bothers me. Bothers me because they look perfect together. They balance each other out perfectly. I'm just the small brunet guy in between them. I should've known that I'd never win his heart because I'm a guy and Riku's a guy and Kairi's a girl. For a fleeting moment I wish Kairi never showed up and got in between us. I wish Kairi just died and her heart was never found and her heart was never inside of me. I wish Kairi was pulled into the darkness with no heart, no memory, and no soul. That way Riku would be mine and only mine and Kairi wouldn't have him because I deserve him and she doesn't.

Biting my lip I shake my head away from those terribly thoughts. I don't mean that she's like a sister to me and I can't imagine life without her. It just makes me feel a lot better. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like without her. Would we still have gone onto those adventures and save all those worlds from darkness? Would Riku still have let darkness control him and take him over? Would…would I have taken Riku's hand when he was being sucked into the blackness? Would I have a chance for once?

Sucking in a shudder-y breathe I continue watching them. Watching them because they look so compatible together. She's the Princess and he's the Knight that will always protect her and I'm just the friend that watches on the sidelines. I saved everybody and saved their happiness. But what…what about mine? Can't I be happy? Can't I get the person I'm in love with in the end? So I continue watching them as they interact, she reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. He gives her an unreadable look but that's it he doesn't seem bothered by it. Would he mind if I tucked his hair behind his ear? Would he be fine with it or would he be disgusted?

Love is a Battlefield but I don't think I'm winning.

"Riku you should get your hair cut." Kairi laughs smiling, "It's always falling in your eyes doesn't it get annoying?"

Riku shrugs and crosses his arms, "Not really."

Selphie suddenly turns her attention to Riku and Kairi, just in time to see Kairi touch his hair, "You guys are _so_ romantic you know that?" she chirps with a happy sigh, "Everybody thought it was Sora and Kairi that were in love but I told them that it wasn't those two. Their just friends. I said that it was Riku and Kairi but everybody scoffed at me! I'm so glad you guys finally got together."

Kairi blushes and Riku doesn't say anything he just ignores Selphie and keeps his attention on Kairi, "Oh Selphie it's not like that. I was just admiring his hair. I'm jealous that he has such fine hair and he's a male."

Selphie winks and waves her off, "Oh sure sure. Keep telling yourselves that. Everybody knows you're a couple. I just want you to know that I supported you guys from the very beginning. I knew you guys liked each other when we all played on the island. Knew but nobody believed me. Looks like their wrong." she trails off before turning her attention to Tidus, who shoot her a scathing look and looks away. She looks befuddled by the stare so instead she decides to talk to Wakka.

Kairi sighs and looks at Riku, "She always has such fantasies in her head…"

My stomach starts to feel queasy and I'm starting to feel sick. I shouldn't feel sick but I do. Looks like I've lost this battle and that hurts more than any of them know. I remove my hand from the book and try to smile but it's forced and it hurts. I love Riku. I did all the saving why did Kairi get him? Love is a battlefield and sometimes you loose the battle because you know it's no use. I should've given up the first time I noticed Kairi and Riku getting friendly. I'm a guy and she's a girl and guy and guy don't belong together. Just girl and guy and that hurts but I have to get used to it. We had a battle and I lost the war. She won and…and even though she doesn't deserve him I hope Riku's at least happy.

"Sora are you alright?" Kairi suddenly asks as she bends into my vision again, I force the tears away and smile a not-very-convincing-smile.

"Yeah…I just don't feel really well. I think maybe I-"

"Sora?" she gasps in worry, "What's going on are you alright?"

I'm confused but then I feel wetness on my cheeks, I raise my fingers and touch my cheeks and then my eyes. I'm crying. Why am I _crying?_ I _don__'__t_ cry I'm strong, "That's weird." I whisper laughing quietly.

"Sora?" this time it's Riku and when our eyes lock I quickly look away not wanting him to see. Though it's too late considering Kairi's already seen the tears, "Are you alright?"

Laughing I shakily stand up and grab my bag off the ground. My hands are shaking and tears are welling in my eyes and dripping down my cheeks, "No I'm not. Everybody has happiness why can't I have mine?" my voice is heavy with emotion and with one last look at Riku and Kairi I bolt out of the room, ignoring the calls of my name from Riku and Kairi.

It's not fair I did what I'm supposed to do. I stopped the darkness for now and saved every world I could possible save. I made many friends and I reunited and saved their loved ones and in return I get my heart stomped on because my best friend gets the person I'm so deeply in love with. Using my sleeve I wipe some of the tears from my eyes and continue running down the hall. I ignore the teachers telling me to stop running and when I reach the exit I slam open the doors and jolt down the stairs, taking two at a time.

When my feet land on the ground I take off and run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm going I'm just letting my feet take me wherever they take me. With tears blurring my vision I rely on my other senses to make sure I don't run into anything. So I continue running and running. Running from the heart break that's following my footsteps. It's at my heels so I force myself to run faster hoping to out run it. I don't want it to reach me. I don't want to break down and cry. I don't want to let my sorrow go, my anguish.

Every hero is allowed to have a breaking point and this one is mine. I'm not normally weak I pride myself in being strong because I had to for the sake of my journey, my quests. But I guess affairs of the heart are completely different. I wonder if every hero has their breaking points. Did Leon? Did Cloud? Did Hercules? Did Tarzan? Did Jack Skeleton? What of villains? They must have breaking points right? So it's okay to feel this way, right? Still I'm supposed to be strong. So why did I have to break when I realized my best friends are in love and that they deserve each other?

My heart clenches so I push myself until I collapse onto the ground. I've ran so far and it feels as if my heart might fall out of my chest. Curling my hands into the white sand I drop my head and sob quietly while sucking in deep breathes. Why is this happening? Why can't I have my happiness? Why did Kairi have to win? Why did Riku have to love her back? He's mine and I'm his and that's how it should be. So why? Why? Why?

A couple of minutes later and I've finally calmed down enough to raise my head and look around. I'm at the edge of the beach, I see the Island and automatically I figure out where I'm going to go. Sighing I stand up and dust off the sand on my school pants. Making my way to the dock, where our three boats are, I look around and make sure no one sees me before heading to the first boat. I untie it, step into the wobble-y boat and grab the oars. With much practice I push my boat away from the dock and use the oar's to row me to the island.

I'm watching the sun set across the sky when I notice a presence behind me. I don't have to look to know who it is. He seems to always know where I am when I'm upset, even when we were kids he'd figure it out. Usually I'd be on the island in the secret place, or on top of the hill with the paopu tree or on the other side of the island, sitting beneath the star that we used to use as our checkpoint when we raced. It seems just like yesterday when the three of us played on the island and the whole darkness thing never happened. When Kairi never showed up and shoved herself into our friendship. My hand clench in the sand fingertips digging in said sand. With annoyance I grabbed the hand full of sand and throw it in front of me. It falls and gets caught in the wind by a cascading of white.

I'm on top of the hill with the paopu tree, I would've climbed into the Secret Place but I just really wanted to sit out here and watch the sun set and watch as the stars started blanketing the night sky. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. I continue looking at the horizon watching the sun descend; hues of gold, red, blue, and purple paint the sky. Frowning I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my head on my knee's still refusing to take my eyes off the sunset.

He takes a couple of steps forward before sitting next to me, "Though you might be here." he says and I shrug, "You should really find better places Sora."

Shrugging once again I sigh, "Do…you remember when we were little? When it was night out and a cascade of shooting stars was streaking across the sky?" he hums, "Do you remember what you said?" he doesn't say anything I close my eyes, finding myself drifting off into memory, "I was upset and you found me by the beach, it was before we started crossing the ocean to the little island, like you always did. You had a knack for that you know? Finding me when I didn't want to be found…" trailing off a dry laugh falls past my lips, "You had asked me what was wrong and when I told you, you got really angry and threatened the beat them up. I started laughing but it wasn't because I thought you couldn't do it, it was because I knew you could and you had such a serious look on your face. More serious then any grown up I've ever seen.

Now that I think about you were pretty mature for am eight year-old. You scowled at me when I laughed at but then you sat next to me, like you're doing right now, and was quiet for a few moments. When you spoke again it was really serious. You said I'd never be alone because I had you and that I could count on you because that's what best friends are for and that if they tried to tease me about my father you'd…" trailing off I laugh hollowly, "you'd show them a few things. I believed you because I always believed you and it didn't matter if you were wrong or right, you were just Riku and that's that. A part me changed that night you know? Something changed I was oblivious to it. Then Kairi came and everything changed. It wasn't just you and me anymore, it was you, me, and Kairi.

We still did stuff but it wasn't like we used to be. Our friendship changed and I suppose I was alright with it. For a while at any rate then I guess I wasn't anymore. Call me childish if you want but a part me had wished Kairi never came to Destiny Islands. Just so it could be the two of us again. But another part of me was glad she came because she's like a sister to me and will always be like that. Years went by until it came that night. That night that changed everything. Kairi lost her heart, you fell into the darkness, and I was the keybearier. The one person who was pure of heart. The one person who was needed to save the worlds from darkness. It was a lot to handle you know? It wasn't as easy and people thought it was. My heart was nearly stolen just as my life was nearly stolen on a number of occasions.

…The journey, quest whatever you want to call it wasn't an easy road to follow and it was even hard when I had to fight my best friend because he stupidly let the darkness corrupt him." I get disgruntled sound at that comment but I continue as if I never stopped in the first place, "I though I got you back you know? When you broke free from the darkness but then I lost you as quick as I found you. We _had_ to close the door it was the only way to save everyone. I thought I was never going to find you and it didn't help when Naminé put me to sleep for a year. When I woke up I immediately started my search because I _had_ to find you no matter what and when I did…when I did it wasn't the way I had imagined it. I didn't expect it to happen, for it to click so suddenly. So I tried to ignore it…I mean as much as I could.

It was hard when we returned home, to destiny islands. I _tried_ to move on and I _tried_ to act like they didn't exist. But then _Kairi_ happened and I couldn't ignore them anymore. So I got jealous. _Really_ jealous more jealous then I thought I'd _ever_ be. So I challenged her, well I mean without her knowing of course, and it was a battle between the two of us. Though…" shaking my head I slowly stand up and turn around, "It's a battle I can't hope to win. I tried but she's won and that's okay with me because I love you-" my voice hitches at those words but I plow on, "and as long your happy I'm happy. Well I mean as happy as I can be. So that's that. Sorry for the long ass speech, I'm sure Mickey would be proud of me." laughing a dry laugh I raise my arms and rest them on the back of my head, "Anyways catch you on the shoreline. My mom's probably flipping out by now. Probably wondering if I've gone on another journey…"

"Sora." Riku says quietly instead of turning around I acknowledge him with hmm, "Sora…" this time he sighs and I feel him approach me from behind, "I wish you weren't so oblivious all the damn time." he groans before he starts to laugh which confused me and also pisses me off. I just poured out my heart and he's laughing at me? What an asshole!

Narrowing my eyes I turn out, drop my arms and point at him, "Look here asshole-mnf-." I'm cut off by lips suddenly landing on mine, he slaps my hand away and places his hands on my waist before pulling me closer. Deepening said kiss. My eyes have widened into saucers and he's smirking, I see it in his eyes. He's kissing me. Oh God he's _kissing_ me. Wait he's kissing me. Why is he kissing me? Oh God I think I'm going to faint. My knee's buckle so I grab onto his shoulders to keep myself upright.

He pulls away but not before licking my lips, I shudder at that, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. I'm glad you figured out that you loved me but really how could you be so oblivious about my feelings for you?" he pauses before sighing, "Never mind that's a stupid question. You were born naive and oblivious. How you've never gotten walked all over I'll never know…"

My eyes are still wide before I slowly blink, "You kissed me…" I trail off in obvious shock.

"Last time I checked that's what their called."

"But…why? What-what about Kairi?" I ask hesitantly, "She loves you Riku."

He laughs and I scowl, he shoots me a sheepish smile and kisses my brow, "No she doesn't Sora. She was just getting tired of us dancing around each other. So she approached me and made a deal that I couldn't refuse. Though it looks like it didn't turn out the way she thought it would. You were suppose make the first move not break down in tears. She feels awful about that by the way. She didn't think you'd break down into tears like the way you did."

"I wasn't dancing around you. I…I just didn't know you felt the same so I-"

"Yeah I know. You're easy to read, what with you carrying your heart on your sleeve and all that."

"Shut up!" I mumble feeling rather foolish and idiotic. I made a fool of myself because I was oblivious about something so obvious, "Just shut up and kiss me again." I demand with a raised brow he does as I ask before bending down and claiming my lips with his.

Love is a battlefield. There are always ups and downs in the battle of love and sometimes you manage to wade your way through the guns and explosions and come out on top. Or you're like me who's oblivious and needs to learn how to be more observant instead of making assumptions that aren't true and causing unnecessary heart ache. Or you just need to gather whatever balls you have and confess and hope it turns out for the best. Instead of skirting around the issue.

* * *

A/N

Song: Love Is Battlefield; Pat Benatar

Well it wasn't suppose to end like that. IT wasn't suppose to start like that either. Hahaha but thats how it turned out. Uhm I hope you like, even if no one reads it. But of I'm working on A Pence and Olette fic...slowly but surely.


End file.
